I am home
by 10angelx
Summary: This is the second story of Hook and Amanda. It started right after "I just want love". Amanda is living together with Hook on the Jolly Roger. Then, one day, something unexpected happens...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Hook and Amanda fans! Today I start to upload my second (and last) Hook and Amanda story. It´s called "I am home" and takes place right after the end of "I just want love". I wish you much fun. Here we go...**

* * *

 **I am home**

 **Chapter 1**

A few days passed by were Amanda and Hook didn´t do much then to enjoy their love and lived it.

One morning, as they watched the crew training on deck, she asked him suddenly: "Could you teach me to fight, too?" Hook, a bit irritated about the wish of his love, looked at her surprised. "As you wish." He answered. She nodded. "Yes, that´s what I want. I don´t want to be the helpless victim anymore who couldn´t help herself. I want to defend myself and don´t want to wait until you or someone else come to rescue me. I want to fight and don´t stand helpless next to you, if someone attacked us." Hook nodded. She was right. Sometimes Pan´s brats, the lost boys, attacked them. And although he would fight and protect her with every fiber of his being, he understood very good how important it was for her to defend herself. "Very well. If you really want this, I will teach you. But think of it, it will be hard work and I don´t will take care of you. We start tomorrow." Amanda smiled, that was something she would put up with.

Her training started the next morning right after breakfast. Hook had asked Smee to look at a sword for Amanda in his booty camp and he have find one. There Amanda stood with pony trail and trainee clothes in Hooks cabin. Before he practiced with her the fight technic, he showed her first the correct standing and how she had to use a sword. After that it gone around. Hour after hour Hook trained her. For him it was an interesting experience, he felt remained of his own beginning. There for it was wonderful to teach a fight newbie. His crew was stupid, but they had a long practice in fighting the lost boys and natives. They knew how to fight. Sometimes they made mistakes, that´s why he let them trainee daily. But each one of them had fought the lost boys so often, that you couldn´t count it. Not only Amanda was something new to him, she was like a diamond which he could form. And she was very talented.

In the next weeks they trained repeatedly daily. First in his cabin, as she had understood the technic, on deck, too. There was only one thing he didn´t let her do when he was not around. To practice alone with the pirates. He knew they were too frightened of him, if they hurt her by mistake. But he doesn´t have to take that risk consciously.

Then Amanda was ready. She could defend herself and was a seriously fighter. It was very good for her self-confidence to know that she could defend and fight without help. She wouldn´t be so good like her Captain but it was enough to free herself from danger. She had seen some attacks of the lost boys, but Hook had said to her that she should stay with Smee on the safe side of the ship. He would have loved it, if she would stay in his cabin while they were attacked. But that was something she didn´t could do. She had to know how James was. Now she could help active and defend herself and him, too.

One day, Hook held his daily speech in front of his men, something happened, what no one expected to. As usually Amanda stood with Smee on a safe side a bit away from Hook, because she didn´t want to distract him and that he could present himself better. Suddenly someone came of to the Jolly Roger. Amanda saw him first just from the corner of her eyes and thought her mind were playing tricks on her. But this someone came nearer and nearer, went carefully through the pirates and stopped in front of the stairs. He hadn´t try to wear something like a pirate and this bold of itself made Amanda fury. She breathed sharp. Hook stopped immediately in his speech and looked at the unknown person irritated. "Who are you?" he asked. The unknown, who Amanda knows very well, smiled cocky and looked from Hook to Amanda. Before he could say anything, Amanda answered for him. "Marc? What are you doing here?" In her voice there were astonishment and anger. Because it was Marc, who had let her go a few weeks ago. He was the reason why she was here. "I want to talk to you, Amanda. And explain everything to you." Now Hook was aware of who this intruder was. He had never seen Marc before but about what Amanda had told him, he knew that this could only be the shameless boy who had broke her heart. Immediately his face went dark and he just wanted to take his sword to kill this cocky boy! As he noticed how Amanda came in front of him and held his arm tight. She didn´t want to hear, what he has to say, didn´t she?

A moment Amanda wanted to let Hook do, what he wanted to do but then her mind won. Directly standing by Hook she looked at Marc disproved. "You want to explain to me, why you let me suffer? Really? You had told me that I´m going on your nerves, that I had to leave you alone. You had another girlfriend were your words. You have used me, lied to me and deceived me and you really think, I want to hear what you want to say to me?" She said with a mixture of anger and defiance. Marc was amazed by her words. To see her so self-confident he hadn´t expected. "Hey, listen to me. It was a mistake. I´m sorry. I have done something stupid and I didn´t have had say this to you. I am really sorry." He said silently.

Did this stupid boy really thought Amanda would believe his words? Hook thought. It astonished him that Amanda still knew exactly who Marc was. The spell of Neverland let you forget everything what was before after some time. Even she had herself choose to forget. But this boy named Marc had made an impression on her, more then he had thought. This hurts him a bit, even if Captain James Hook would never confess that to himself.

"Come home with me. Then we can talk about it and start again." Marc said and reached out his hand demonstrative to Amanda. She looked him directly into the eyes. A look, which was determined and said that she knew exactly what she did. Then she went a step backwards to Hook. She hooked under his arm and with a determined voice she answered: "I am home." Hook smiled triumphally. He had known it; his Amanda didn´t want to go back. Marc looked at her angrily. "You can´t be serious? You will rather be in this world," he made an outlining gesture, "then to the real world? You will rather stay here as to go home with me?" "Yes, of course." She hissed angrily. "Maybe you asked yourself what´s the reason for it is. You and your mean and deceitful behavior. I don´t think about it to go with you, you mean traitor!" Marc had enough. She was mean to him and him didn´t want to let it go. He took a sword from the next best pirate and hissed: "I don´t let it be, Amanda. I won´t give up without a fight. I will take you back with me, I swear." Hook was alarmed and took his own sword, too. "Then, my friend, death is waiting for you." He said. And he took position to charge. "No!" Amanda shouted. "That´s something between Marc and me. It´s him or me this time. This time I **WILL** fight!" With these words she went upon him. Luckily Smee had taken her sword and gave it to her. "You want to fight against me, Amanda? You know, I can deal with this." He looked at their weapons. "Either I. I have learned a lot in the last weeks." She growled as she went down the stairs with pulled blade.

The pirates stood back, indeed when Hook nodded at them. This was really a fight which had been done by Amanda alone. Hook would interventive if Marc would have bad form, but only then. This was Amanda´s fight. It was about her. In mind he saw a younger version of himself fight against Pan. Oh, he knew very well how important this fight was for Amanda. It wasn´t only about winning or losing. No, it was about glory and self-worthy. It was about to don´t let you go down and to show this cocky boy who was the strongest now. It was about everything.

With crossed blades they closed the distance between them. Directly on deck they fought their fight. First, Marc had the upper hand, he started to attack her, again and again. So, all that Amanda could do now was to avoid his strikes. He smiled self-confident, what makes Amanda angry. This deceitful bastard, he will never win! They fought until they reached the gangway, the pirates separated. Hook came after them, his blade in seize. Smee followed them, too. But his face was full of sorrow. He liked Amanda and was afraid of that she couldn´t stand the fight.

In the meantime, Amanda and Marc were at the harbor and Marc started again to provocative her. "You should better give up, Mandy! Against me you have no chance!" Amanda looked pissed; Mandy once was the nickname he gave her. How long had she longed to be called by him this way?! But now he obtained the opposite of it. Her anger grows into strong hate and it made her stronger. "Stop calling me Mandy. It´s over now!" she growled. While they fought through the harbor nobody said a word. Parry and loss, hit and stich, both faces were distorted by anger. It seems like they had the same strength. Now they had reached the crocodile clock. Hook stood in the background with Smee, but came after them. A few pirates either, they observed the spectacle like some viewers of a football game. Marc again had the upper hand and he used it to try to influence Amanda negative. "Admire it, Amanda. You still love me. You´ll NEVER break up with me, I know that. You´re like a limpet and you know that damn well. It doesn´t matter what you tell yourself, you will ALWAYS come back to me. Even now. Admit it, Mandy!" For a long moment Amanda had doubts on herself. Was he right? She had recognized him immediately when he came here. And wasn´t that proof enough he was right? He pushed her at the clock and it seems like he would win. But in this moment Amanda looked to Hook. He looked at her with a mixture trust and love and nodded, so that only she could see it. He knew, she was strong, he knew, she would understand his gesture. Because this look, which could melt butter, seems like to say to her without speaking: "I´ll trust you. You can defeat him. You can be sure of my love, no matter what happens. You don´t need him." All of this she was reading in this few seconds in his eyes and with that all off her strength came back to her. Marc often had tried to intimidate her with this kind of words. One time too often. It didn´t work anymore! With all her power she drawn him back. "You are wrong, Marc!" she shouted as she started to attack him. "You are gone too far, this time. I don´t want to run to you anymore! You were and still are an asshole who searched for an idiot girl like me that is listening to you. But now it´s over, do you hear me?!" All her anger, all off her hate, that were hidden inside her, all of that were blazed unfiltered towards Marc. And with determined steps she pushed him back. Marc was irritated. That was a very different Amanda as he had known. A young woman who didn´t put up with everything and a woman who didn´t get intimidate or one he could lull on him. Therefor he hadn´t thought of. His surprise made him careless and Amanda, who had learned from Hook to exploit every little advantage, attacked him a last time full of anger and self-confident.

Marc´s weapon fell with a noise to the ground- she had him! He was confused about her determination and looked at her. Hook ran to her and stayed behind her, to make her stronger. "You got me, Amanda. You have beaten me. I give up." As she still looked at him with great triumph in her eyes, he said very silently: "What do you want from me?" "I want that you go. Go and never come back again. Let me be! I don´t want you anymore." She said and quoted almost word for word his hurting words from then. Marc looked at Amanda, then to Hook, who´s face had a self-confident smile on it. Then he nodded. "Disappear from here, Marc. I will never ever see you again!" she said as a last warning. She let him stand up but still held her weapon towards him. Without a word he turned around and go.

Amanda and Hook looked after him. In her chest it was hammering. It was over. Forever. She had made it and won about her enemy, which once was her big love.

She felt wonderful! It was such a release and it felt like a big weight had fallen from her. Finally. Finally, she was free. Free from him and all the feelings for him. Her anger and hate were gone just in the moment as he had given up. Lord, it felt fantastic!

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Today I give you the second chapter. I know, I said this before, but I would love to hear from you. Tell me, what you think. Tell me, if you like it or not and why. I only can get better, if you tell me, what I could make better. So, please tell me what you think.**

 **Okay, let´s start with the new chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"You´ve made it, my love! You are the greatest!" Hook shouted enthusiastically and the pirates who watched the fight started to jubilate. Amanda needed a Moment before she could break free of her stiffness about the winning. But then she smiled. "I had really made it, it´s over." She said, more to herself then to the others.

The pirates didn´t stop to jubilate and the noise of victor swell on. Hook laid his hand recognizing on her shoulder and shouted loud in the next moment: "Gentlemen, today´s evening we will celebrate Amanda´s triumph over these cocky boy Marc! A triumphant party for the young lady!" After he said that the pirates started to jubilate even louder. And very silently he whispered to Amanda: "I think it´s time to introduce you in accordance." Amanda´s eyes started to glow. Although everyone could surly anticipate it, she and Hook never appeared as a couple in public. They had their silent agreement to behave as normal as usually when they were in public. Amanda still was polite as ever when they weren´t alone and Captain Hook threatened her outside of his cabin exactly like before she had a breakdown and their first night of passion. That´s why Amanda was very happy that he now wants to introduce her as the woman at his side.

While the pirates still celebrate her, Amanda, Hook and Smee went back to the harbor. Hook tells Smee a sort of introductions to prepare the evening. Smee nodded and disappeared to take care of what Hook had to instructed him.

In the meantime, Hook and Amanda sat down in a tavern and started to breakfast. "So, a victory party." She said while smiling. "And what do you think I should wear? You know, that I have barely clothes here. And nothing for a party like you planned." She continued. But Hook didn´t seemed impressed. "That will be your limited thought, Amanda." He smiled knowingly. If he knows it or not, his self-confidence which tolerate no contradiction still impressed her.

In the evening Smee came back in the cabin with a big trunk. Hook nodded satisfied as he opened it. Amanda was curios and looked in it, too. "May I ask what´s in it?" "A very satisfied Captain Hook answered her. "Your wardrobe, my dear." "Pardon? How did you manage that?" "That´s my secret. May I ask you to try it on?" With shaking hands Amanda pulled the dress out of the trunk and couldn´t stop to be astonished. She saw a dress in scarlet red silk. At the skirt there were lightening red roses framed by black pearls that were embraided and even to look at this dress she felt overwhelmed. "That is really for me?" She asked unbelievable. "For whom else I would take something like that in here? Although I must confess that I would rather look at you without wearing something." He whispered in her ear. Amanda became red. But she had no time to think about his words. She just was too exited how that dream of a dress would look upon her. She disappeared behind the big partition and tried it on. But Hook had a second surprise for her. He had ordered a tavern girl to help Amanda and to take care about her makeup. He himself would dress after her. So he went to deck to take the command.

There Amanda was. The dress fits perfect. As it were made for her. As the elder woman, who´s name Amanda had forgot, made her hair, Amanda had the first chance to look at herself in Hooks big mirror. The long dress was without arms and made some noise by every movement from her. Because she wears a crinoline under it. At the chest there were a row black pearls, the long skirt was trimmed with red roses and there outside edge was with black pearls trimmed, too. Long black silk gloves embellished her arms, under the skirt she wore pumps which you could only anticipate. Her red hair the woman worked to an artful hair-style and she could see red and black hair clips in form of a rose. At least the elder woman laid a black skull collier around Amanda´s neck and gave her a red fan which had black flowers and a black trim on it. He fits so perfect to her dress, that she thought, it belonged to it. Her makeup existed about much black eye shadow, which sets her eyes in a dramatic manner, a breath of rouge on her pale cheeks and a lipstick in blood red. Amanda looked breathtaking, that she must confess to herself. She was graceful, elegant, wonderful and her look fits very good to the majestic graceful look of Captain Hook.

As she was ready, Hook entered the cabin. He was very content, on deck everything went well. Smee did the last preparations and for the Captain of the Jolly Roger there was nothing more to do than to make himself ready for the big triumph party. As he looked to Amanda like she stood forward his big mirror and looked at herself while Elvira (that was the name of the tavern woman) made the last steps of her hair-style, his heart stopped beating for a moment. She looked breathtaking, so graceful, what was very rare, but of course like herself. "That´s it, Sir." Elvira said reverential, as she noticed Hook. With a light bow she leaves. "Do you like it?" Amanda asked unsure. Although she had won self-confident, she still was unsure what James thought. And if he liked what he saw. "You are so beautiful, Amanda. It´s like it was made for you and it would be a great honor for me to have you on my side tonight." Amanda became red again. A compliment from her Captain still makes her fluttered.

In a very short time Hook was ready. He wore a new polished hook, a new collar, his red coat with the gold frames sparkled and shine, his hat and scarf sat very attentive and his gloved hand escorted Amanda to the cabin door. Were they stood and waited to be announced by Smee. Amanda was nervous. It was nothing new to her to go with Hook to the pirates. But this time she would be the center of the attention. And that makes her nervous. "Are you ready?" Hook asked her, as he heard Smee´s voice. Amanda nodded. "I am so ready as you can be" Then she took a deep breath. Hook nodded to her- it was time for the big scene.

"I give you the steel handing sting ray – Captain James Hook! And his pretty and dangerous companion – the fearless Amanda!" with a stuck the cabin door opened. Hook and Amanda, who was escorted by the Captain came out to the celebrating pirates. As soon as Amanda heard the pirates shout her name too, her self-confident was back. She and Hook smiled happily. They let the jubilation effect and enjoyed it. After a few minutes Hook made a gesture to silent the crowd. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Gentlemen, tonight we have something to celebrate. Not only the victory of Amanda off this bastard Marc. No, the evening today belongs alone to this young and charming woman to my right. Gentlemen, I am proud to say that Amanda is now one of us. She had proven that she could fight ´till the end. And it´s a pleasure for me to introduce Amanda as a pirate and as the woman at my side." The jubilation of the pirates went bigger and bigger. Hook had let Amanda step forward, where she appreciate the recognition of the pirates with a light bow. "Do you want to say something to our men?" Hook asked her. Yes, she wanted. Her hands lift to silence the crowd. "I thank you- all of you. It´s a great pleasure and a big honor for me to be here and to stand on the side of the great Captain Hook. With men on the background who are faithful result to him and hopefully me, too." She said with a clear and strong voice. "Long life Hook and Amanda!" the pirates shouted. "Then let the party started. Smee, the carped, please." Hook answered and looked to his boots man full of expectation. "Yes, Sir." Smee kicked two times at the ground and the red carped rolled the stairs down. Hook took Amanda by the hand and escorted her the stairs down to the crowd. The sound of a waltz was to hear suddenly.

Amanda haven´t had the chance to look around. That´s why she now saw the proud Jolly Roger had changed into a party place. There were lights in many colors at the masts and a disco light hung there, too. At one side there stood a red couch, like the one in Hook´s cabin. Beside there was a small table in dark wood on which stood a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and two glasses. This was the VIP lounge for Hook and Amanda. The music came from an old gramophone, which had a place near the cabin´s door. Al of that Amanda recognized as she slowly walked down the stairs with Hook. As they were down, Hook took her with a fluent movement in his arms and asked her like a gentleman: "May I ask you to dance?" The pirates had made room for them, so the Captain and his companion had enough space to dance. Unable to say something, Amanda decided to enjoy everything. She was overwhelmed. Never ever she had thought of so much attention. It was like a dream: She and Hook, her victory about Marc, the dress, the party, the dance. Almost like flying they moved to the music. Hook escorted her easy and it was so easy for her to let him. As she hadn´t done nothing else in her life before then dance. One twist after another and light like a feather they danced together. "Thank you." She whispered as he turned her closer to him. "For what?" he asked smilingly. As if he not knew what she was talking about. "For all of this." She looked around. "That´s all your gain, my love." "No, I don´t think so. Without you all of this would be impossible. You have taught me fighting. You have given me this dress and the party, you have shown me, who I really am. Without you I still would be the helpless young woman without self-confidence. Everything I have reached, everything I am I own to you. And you know this very well." A knowledge smile came from her lips. And it was the truth; without him Amanda would never have grown stronger. He teaches her, he had told her the truth, he had capable her everything, let her test and grow. Not only while he taught her fighting, no, in EVERY area. At first, she was like his pupil, inexperienced and without to be capable of herself. While the time goes by her experience and knowledge grow. It made her self-confident, stronger and like him. Now he didn´t saw her as his pupil anymore. She was on the same level as he was. That´s why he wanted to introduce her officially. Amanda wasn´t an unsure woman now, she was a pirate. One of them. That made Hook proud. His mentor qualities were better as he had thought of. And as he thought about it now, he smiled self-complacency.

"Yes, you are right. I know this very well. But this is your night, your triumph and your victory. It would be very bad form if I would make this evening to mine. You have owned al of this. I may have taught you, but the fight was yours. This is my gift to you, for your really great achievement." With these words he pulled Amanda closer and kissed her. In front of his men, with all emotions and with a tenderness, he shows up extremely rare in public.

Immediately it was silent around them. The pirates didn´t know how to react of this unexpected and unusually situation. But Smee started fast to clap and to jubilate. He knew exactly that a false reaction would make Hook angry. And he didn´t want to risk that. Amanda didn´t recognized any of that. She sank in the kiss of her Captain. He never did that before. Kissing her in front of everyone and then with so much tenderness. Now it was official – she belonged to him, forever.

The waltz stopped and slowly they released their embrace. Like a gentleman Hook held out his arm for her and as nothing had happened they went to the VIP Lounge. Where Smee filled them a glass of champagne. "To you, Amanda. To your victory!" Hook made a toast. But Amanda shook her head. "No, to us. That it will always stay as it is now. Because now and here I am happy. Because I am home." They reached their glasses and drank. The cool, prickling champagne felt good. It was like a cool down after this dream-like condition, in which Amanda was. The cool drink ran down her throat, it cooled her and gave her at the same time a feeling of elevation. Tonight, was her night, she felt like a queen; drinking champagne in an unbelievable and beautiful dress, at the side of a man who was everything to her, with his men that listened to her exactly as to him. Today she hadn´t won one fight. No, the victory over Marc was one thing. But the second and the one which meant much more to her, was the victory about Hook´s heart. That he had confessed himself officially to her, a normal young woman, was what made her much happier.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Today we start directly with the next chapter. A little warning, it´s getting hot in there...**

 **As always, have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The victory party continued. A lot of alcohol has been drinking, most of champagne. Amanda drank a lot, too. It was a wonderful party. Hook asked her often to dance. It was late as he started to tell stories about his rolling tours with the Jolly Roger. He and Smee laughed a lot in remembering of the stories and Amanda and a view pirates listened to them attentively.

But now the party was over. The last pirates were gone (probably into some tavern) and she and Hook went to his cabin. Her cheeks were in a light red but it wasn´t her makeup. No, she was a little bit tipsy, what was certain after so much champagne. But it didn't bother her. The opposite it was. Tipsy it was easier for her to go to Hook as soon the doors were closed. And pull him into a passionate kiss close to her. "I think, you are happy." He smiled, because she was so vigorous. Yes, of cause he had noticed that she was a little drunk. Even if he didn´t planned to make her drunk, he thought of how interesting it was to see her like that. "Yes, I am. Very happy of cause. But I have an idea how you could make me even happier." She answered with a lascivious smile. "Or I could make YOU happy." She added, and her cheeks went red again. Hook pulled his eye brow high. That sounds of a great promise. "And what are you thinking about?" he played her game. "Well, at first there is something that disturbs me." With these words she took of his hat and started to open his sharp. Then she turned to his coat. "That´s much better." Her glove and fan she had put aside. "Oh, do you think, you´re the only one how finds something disturbing?" he mumbled into her ear, as he pressed her towards him and kissed her. With a quick movement he removed her hair clips, so that her hair fell and around her face. He looked at his work, nodded and smiled. "it is very sad to destroy this art, but that´s much better." Again, a quick movement with his hook and her collier fell with a light sound to the ground. "It´s very pretty but without it I can better do that…" And his lips closed around her neck with a tender kiss. Amanda sighted quietly. This was a very sensitive spot. But then she remained herself that she wanted to seduce him and not he her. "As much as I like that, it was planned different." She smiled as she pushed him away from her and started with practiced fingers to open his long black waste. Hook let her do, whatever she wanted to do. If Amanda wanted to seduce him, he would not stop her. Again, a thought came up to his mind. His qualities as a mentor were very good. Of cause, it was the alcohol, too, that made Amanda brave. But even when she was not drunk she wasn´t passive all the time. This day alone had shown what she was able to be capable of.

His waste fell inattentive and Amanda´s hand started to stroke over his chest. He still wears his long white shirt and his collar with the skull brooch. To make it easier for Amanda and to be free of it he took both to the side with a routine gesture. His hand was not inactive, too. With his left arm he held her tight, while his right arm stroke up and down on her side. Immediately she got goose bumps. It was very hard for her to held on her plan to seduce him. She wanted to give herself to him so much, like every time. But she didn´t want to make it that easy for him. Her hands pulled his shirt off his pants and Hook let her do. She kissed him passionately and he started to open her dress long after his shirt laid on the ground and her hands had opened the buttons of his pants. She even noticed that it was open and that it started to fall from her body, as they were in the background of the cabin. His hand gripped inconspicuous to the wooden crank and immediately his bed sank down to the ground. "Clever trick." She mumbled between two kisses. She slid off her dress and her shoes and looked deep into Hooks brown eyes. Then her hand stroke very very slowly over his member. He breathed hard. Amanda had learned a lot. "Do you like what I do?" she whispered. She didn´t wait for an answer and opened the last buttons of his pants to let her hand stroke over him again. "I think so." She answered herself as soon she felt how hard he was.

He hated it to be the one who must wait. And started to stroke over her panties as slowly she did. She moaned. "You like it too, what I do." He smiled satisfied. She didn´t liked it, she loved it! It aroused her. Hook had take off his pants and so they both stood in their underwear in front of his big bed and stroke over the sensitive spots of the other. For Amanda it was very arousing to feel his hardness but didn´t touch it directly. But in the next moment she felt how his hand traveled into her panties and massaged her. Oh my God, if he didn´t stop immediately, she would climax long before she could seduce him! So, she stopped him, took of her bra and laid down into the bed. Hook needed this break, too. His breath was fast, and his eyes glowed with lust. He took of the rest of his clothes and rested next to Amanda. "Was this your plan, my dear? To lure me so long until I seduce you?" "No, it was not. My plan goes further then that." She whispered. Then she bent over him and started to kiss him tenderly. "Just lay back and let me do the rest." That was something, Captain Hook couldn´t expect. She began to caress his chest. Soft movements alternate with hot kisses. Then her hand went deeper. She felt how aroused he was, and she liked it to feel his hardness in her hand. To have power over him. Her hand went back and forth, she liked it to see James gasp under her touch. "Amanda, oh my God, you make me mad." He moaned. "Exactly that is the plan, my love." Was her answer. And to arouse him even more she whispered to him: "I want to make you mad for me. I want to hear you moan and to feel your hardness in my hands. To make you so hat, that you tremble, because you are so aroused. I want you, James. I want you to come for me, please, climax for me!" Her words worked. She had moaned it in his ear while her hand held his member close and stroked him hard. She had asked him with the seductive moan he had ever heard from her to climax. He thrusted hard into her hand and with a released moan he came – hot, hard and wild. Amanda was satisfied. She made him climax only with her words and a few but right placed movements. She had done, what he could do very easy with her. He breathed heavy as he looked at her. That has been her plan. He had to admire, that he couldn´t have done it better. Amanda smiled. "Was that okay, Sir?" "Oh, my dear, that was not only okay, that was very good. But you don´t think that I let you go after that?" He faked a strong look as he looked at her. "You do not? But Sir, I have done very good work. You don´t want me to punish, do you?" she looked very innocent towards him. "Oh no, punishment would be bad form. I thought of a little reward for your work." And then his fingers went into her panties. Now it was Amanda who moaned loud. To take him to climax had aroused her, too. Hook felt how wet she was. His fingers slide shortly between her legs, rubbing on her clit, then he took of her panties. "So, my dear, your reward will follow now." With these words he pulled two fingers into her while his thumb massaged her clit fast and hard. Amanda clung to him. Her fingernails ran his back- he didn´t care. "Oh God, James, please don´t stop." She moaned. "I will not stop, Amanda. I will finger you, until you moan my name. I know, you want it. After that I will thrust into you hard and you will see what happen, if you provoke your Captain like you did." His fingers pushed deeper into her, his thumb caressed her faster. He wanted to give everything back what she did with him. With her growing arouse he felt aroused, too. To hear her breathless moaning made him ready for another round. Amanda´s fingers clunked to him, her hips moved. Oh God, it felt so, so good- he felt so good. How irresponsible of her to think she had power over him. His power over her was much bigger. His fingers, which took her to her limits and his words made it impossible for her not to climax. "Please…" she imploded almost silent. "Please what? Please don´t stop? I will not stop, love. You arouse me, you are so wet, so hot, so unbelievable sexy. Come for me, love, NOW!" He whispered as he pushed into her again with his fingers. Hot and hard and his thumb massaged her so hard, that she only could moan loud. And then she came. So heavy, like she never came before. Her muscles drove together as the relieved climax came over her. Her breath was heavy, her cheeks deep red and her heart beats fast. She pulled him over her and kissed him with a passion as she would drown. This climax was the heaviest climax she ever had. "You liked your reward." He said, as he broke free from the kiss. "But I am not ready with you." He whispered and started to massage her again. Amanda breathed deep and felt the next wave of arousal. She laid her hands around his neck and opened her legs to make space for him. Of cause, she had felt that he grow hard again. And she happily sighted as he entered her with his full manhood. To feel him inside her was what she wished most. Hook closed his eyes as he pushed into her. She felt so incredible good; hot, wet, tight, so that he had to concentrate to hold back. Amanda felt the same. It made her almost crazy to feel his hard member into her. "Take me," she gasped. "Take me hard and fast, I want it." Hook moaned. Amanda wanted the same as he, he hadn´t take consideration and that was what he needed. He pushed into her, once, twice, heard her aroused moaning and gasping and went faster. His thrusts into her were hard, deep, fast and that what Amanda needed. She felt her next climax coming and could only feel the arousal, the hardness, the deep and fast thrusting of him into her. "Oh James…don´t…stop…deeper..please…oh my God! I want you! I love you!" To hear her gasping was bringing him almost to climax. With shaking hands, she holds onto him. As he felt, that she was coming, he thrusts into her with all hardness he could and just in the moment she climaxed, he climaxed, too. So hard, that he thought, he would die. They held each other thigh and kissed, both breathing was so heavy and fast that they couldn´t distinguish which heartbeat belonged to whom. "That was incredible!" Was the first what Amanda could say after a while. "You are incredible!" he said tenderly smiling as he stroked a wet hair strange out of her face. "Never a woman had made me feel this way, Amanda." A bigger compliment was impossible. "But you have taught me everything." She answered. "you were a very good pupil. I can´t teach you much more. Your qualities of a lover are better then you think." "Oh Sir, I could learn a lot from you. You know better then everyone else how to bring a woman to moan your name. You are the master of seduction." She flattered him. And she was right. He had taught her a lot in very little time but he himself was the master of seduction. And that was something she loved with each new love making with him. He surprised her every time, he brought her to her limits and over it, made her moan, tremble, gasp and scream for lust. Oh, how she loved the sex with him. Even if she had brought him to tremble, to give him a climax that was heavier then everything before. He was the one who could do it each time to her. "Don´t underrate yourself, Amanda. You have shown the hole day what you can do. You can do much more then you think." Yes, he was right. The fight with Marc and her victory over him was something she was not capable of a few weeks before. And to seduce Hook, to make him so hot that he had a climax long before he was into her was something she hadn´t thought she could ever do. "You are more powerful then you think, my love. I have recognized it now. And I will always be on your side and help you to bring everything out of you. I love you, Amanda. And I am very happy to have you by my side." "I love you, too, James. To fight, love and live side by side to you is the best feeling of the world to me."

What a perfect end of a perfect day it was, Amanda thought happily, as she fell into sleep in his arms.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning everyone! Today I give you the final chapter of "I am home". It´s more a short Epilogue then a really chapter. But, as always, I hope, you like it. Have fun...  
**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

As Amanda awakes the next morning she was just happy. Because the night with her Captain was fantastic. Ans she can´t help herself but something inside her was longing for more. But they hadn´t time for it now; Captain Hook had get up and prepared for his daily routine speech in front of his men. "Well my love, it´s time to get up. Our men were waiting for us." He was greeting her while he got his collar on. Oh, yes, there was something she had forgot. After Hook had stood to her yesterday, it wasn´t his men yet, it was their men now. Sighing she stood up and out of the cozy bed, searching her clothes together and went behind the folding screen to dress up. "And what should I say to them? What are they expecting from me?" she asked panicky while she dressed. "Don´t be frightened, my love. Yesterday you found the right words and you will today, too. Bit I have trust, that it doesn´t matter what you tell them. They will jubilate in any case." He was right. That the pirates weren´t very smart was not new to her. And as soon there was something to celebrate, they would celebrate it. So, she didn´t have to fear anything.

She came from the folding screen and looked to Hook. He was ready, the only things which were missing were his coat, his glove, hat and scarf. She smiled knowingly. The memory of last night was to present to push it away in the moment. So, Amanda walked towards him and kissed him passionately. "And the reason for this is what?" He asked, surprised by her impulsively gesture. "Am not allowed to say good morning to my Captain?" she smiled a provocative smile. He smiled too, but a bit diabolic. The young lady still hasn´t have enough. All right, if she wanted it, she would get it. They still had some time. In the next moment he pressed her towards the next wall and kissed her back.

"Good morning." He whispered huskily in her ear and started to nibble on it softly. Amanda started to groan. That was what she hoped for. She knew him well enough to know how to wake his desire. "Was last night not enough for you, my little pirate?" he whispered between two kisses. "I will never get enough of you, my Captain." She answered and started to unbutton his west. His hand stroke over her chest while her breathing came heavily. Soon they undressed her shirt, his west and his shirt, too. Her hands were laid to his neck and pulled him closer to her. "How much time do we have?" She asked breathless as he pulled up her skirt. "Enough to end this." Was his answer. With practiced fingers he opened his pants, then he pulled again closer towards Amanda and his hand drove to her panties. Her hand was working, too. It stroked longingly over his member and she felt immediately how hard he get under her touch. They still stood by the wall. And it would not chance in the next minutes. They were much busy with each other. Without any warning his fingers slid in her pants and Amanda had to concentrate to hold her standing position. Her fingers slid in his pants, too, and stoked up and down his member. What makes him to groan silently.

"You are not the only one who knows how to make someone mad." She smiled if his reaction. "Oh, really? I fear, you haven´t the smartest idea of how mad **I** could make you." He answered with a self-complacent smile. In the next moment he had teased her panties down and lifted her up with a lightness that surprised her. Her legs cringed to his pelvis, his pants were down, too. With a hard thrust he entered her. Amanda gasped. She never had felt him so intensive before. The reason for that was surely the unusual position she was in. She hasn´t had much room to move; behind her was the wall, on which he pushed her with each thrust, in front of her he stood and pushed deeper and deeper into her. The only movement she had was to push towards him, what she even did with each thrust of him. And the missing possibility to move made her feel him deeper then before. They kissed passionately, there tongue mirrored their intensive love making. For Hook it was nothing new to satisfy a woman on this way, but he enjoyed the intensity of this time a lot. He thrusted hard and fast inside her, because he knew how wild Amanda drove this. And he wanted her to remind what happened, if she tried to make him mad. Amanda´s gasping, moaning and sighting spoke for itself.

"James… oh God…that´s so… please…oh, don´t stop…" She gasped breathless. To feel him much deep inside her took her to the edge of madness. She felt, she would climax each moment and hoped he felt the same. Hook felt the same. He pulled even closer to her as he thrusted inside her in short, hard intervals. He knew, he couldn´t control himself any longer. Without any regard of her he thrusted a last time inside her. Even harder then before. And as he climaxed, Amanda clenched with all her power to him. To feel his climax took her to her own. A last, intensive kiss was following, then he let go from her.

Amanda could barley stand on her feet. She felt so weak that she was afraid to fall to the ground. What would have happened, if Hook had not hold her protectively. "Did I made you so weak, that you have to hold on something?" He asked sorrowed. She took a deep breath before she answered him. "Not weak. But I am sorry that I need a short break after this adventure to catch my breath. Do you have more of this stocked?" "Oh, Amanda. You have no idea. This was nothing." "It didn´t felt like "nothing". I am not the only one who has to catch my breath." She was right. But this kind of teasing each other was something what they both liked. "My dear Amanda. It took much more than this to make Captain Hook mad and to catch his breath. Although I have to confess that this was very good." "Yes, I liked it, too. Well, I think, there are men that are waiting for us outside." She said, took a last look on her clothes and smiled back to Hook. "Shall we?" he asked and offered her his arm. And as nothing ever happened they went to the door and stepped a few moments later towards their men.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So, that´s it. I´m done with this story. If you want more of Hook and Amanda, let me know. I hope you had fun reading it. It was very important to me, to share my imagination with you guys. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
